The Paine In My Heart
by Nigrescence
Summary: This are the nights aboard the Crimson Squad's ship. BaralaiPaine. RR please.
1. Chapter 1

The Paine In My Heart. – Shinobi of Darkness

[A/N: first attempt at a FF fic. Flame me, You die. That simple.]

"There you are." Said Paine as she pulled up a chair next to her three comrades at the round table. It was like any other night in the cabin of Baralai's ship when the four remaining members of the Crimson Squad would get together and have a few drinks. Paine crossed her arms on the table and looked over to the others as they seemed to be taken by the conversation they shared. Her maroon eyes settled first on Nooj.

"Paine, glad you could join us." He said, turning in her direction and nodding. The others would follow with their greetings. This night, he was calm. Not to say it was uncommon, but he seemed very collected now than on any other night. I guess this week was one of the better ones for him since Maester Kinoc's little Plan of execution. She barely smiled, nodding back to the half man, half machina. 

"Thanks. But I thought we did this often." She adverted her eyes to Gippal who lifted his head in surprise and smiled.

"What's that? No Recorder?"

"Relax. It's my day off." She shrugged, signaling the barkeep and ordered a glass of wine for herself. Then briefly looked back to Gippal. "Besides, you wouldn't want me to record you drinking yourself drunk now, would you?"

Nooj and Baralai began to laugh.

"I can recall the last time he'd drunk too much." Said Baralai.

"So do I." Agreed Nooj. "This was before you Paine. It was around the time when—"

"Heeeey," said Gippal cutting him off. He nodded in Paine's direction, indicating some silence. "Don't open any closed doors. You were the ones who bet that I wouldn't get drunk until the fifth shot."

"That's right. You were drunk on the second." Answered Paine. She smirked and it broke into a sweet chuckle. The barkeep placed the glass in front of her and she gave her thanks and gil, picking up the glass in her hands. The others watched as she took her first sip then sat the glass down again.

"And how did you know that?" Gippal asked, leaning on the table. Paine shrugged.

"Nooj told me. Around the last time you were drunk."

"Maroon…" Baralai muttered mistakenly out loud, comparing Paine's eyes to her drink. Paine looked in his direction.

"What's that?"

"Uh.." He turned his gaze from her and turned to his glass. "Your ey—I mean, drink. The color. It's Maroon."

"So it is." Nooj commented, looking to Gippal who smirked before taking a sip of his own dark drink. Paine briefly smiled.

"So you noticed." Baralai's heart dropped. She smiled, he thought, running an index along the rim of his glass.

"Hey 'Lai, What do you say to a bit of music to lighten the night?" Gippal arose and went to the jukebox in the corner of the room. He pushed a few buttons and a slow melody started to play. While Nooj led Paine away from the table, Gippal began making smooching faces at Baralai. "Or are you too chicken to dance?" Baralai narrowed his eyes to reply, but paused when he heard Paine's laughter. He looked over to Nooj and her on the floor in front of each other. Dancing.

"Sorry, I'm not good at this." Admitted Nooj who lacked the necessary rhythm for the music. Paine shrugged with her little movements. It seemed as if she were just standing there with her arms crossed. Nooj took her into his arms, surprising her. And Baralai. "Too uncomfortable?"

Paine blushed, looking away. "It's okay. Just don't dip me, or any of that other crazy stuff."

"Ooooooh!" Hooted Gippal. "Smoochy Smoochy, Noojie-Woojie!"

Paine shot him a dark look and Gippal refrained, chuckling. Baralai turned away, getting up from the table.

"I'm turning in." He mumbled, walking past the dancers and the blonde. He shut his eyes as he stepped through the entrance. The others fell silent. Nooj pressed his hands against Paine's shoulders, and looked in her eyes.

"I'll go talk to him." Paine caught his arm.

"No. Let me."

When she stepped past Nooj, she shoved Gippal out of the doorway, making him fall against the jukebox. Nooj shrugged at Gippal. Paine stepped down the stairwell with one hand against the railing until she came to a corridor of the ship. Most likely, the cabin. She advanced further into the hall, passing Nooj, hers, and Gippal's room until she met with the door of Baralai's. She softly knocked. "Hey Baralai?"

Nothing.

She knocked again.

And again, she heard nothing.

She moved a hand against the doorknob and twisted it, pushing forward the door. She stepped in.

"Baralai? You here?" She received no reply as she stepped further into the dark room. She tossed on the light switch with her left hand and looked around. With her maroon eyes, she saw that everything was orderly, undisturbed even in the slightest. His staff rested in the corner of the room near the sill of the open window. She sighed, musing quietly. "Where is he…?"

"Did you check the bridge?" said Gippal. She looked over her shoulder seeing Gippal leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, and a smirk lying across his thin lips.

"You." She said, fully turning to face him. She stepped forward, flipping off the light switch as she neared the door.

"That's right, me. Now, Paine," He said, placing an arm around her shoulder as they fell in step outside of Baralai's room. She shrugged it off and closed the door. "I don't suppose you know that if things between 'Lai and you don't heat up, there's always a spot for you in my room."

"With a knife to your neck?" She glanced over to him, her expression serious. Gippal's smile faded.

"Er…well. No."

"Good. Now back off before I break one of your arms. Or both."

Gippal stepped away from her with his arms out in surrender. "Okay, Okay. Go talk to your man. I'll wait."

Paine sighed in disgust, dismissing Gippal with a wave of her hand as she ascended the stairwell.

_Nooj. How could he? How could Paine? Paine and Nooj?_ Hmph. He mused internally, biting his lower lip in anger while running a hand through his white hair. Baralai sat alone on the bridge of the ship with his back against the center pole. He had his arms resting against his knees with his palms hanging inward, a glass of wine loosely clutched within his grasp. He looked up to the stars and sighed. It was here that day when he suggested that she join Gippal, Nooj, and him in their celebration of escaping Maester Kinoc. He recalled stepping toward her, suggesting that she turned off the recorder and celebrate with them their victorious escape from death. It perhaps was the same day that she saved Nooj from his ultimate decision of giving up his life. He was the Death Seeker after all. _The Crimson Squad's personal Recorder_, he thought. "I wonder how long until Gippal goes after her?"

"He's already tried. But it'll never happen."

Baralai felt his heart skip a beat then stop. "P-Paine?"

"How are you?" Paine took a seat beside him, placing her hands on her knees just as he had done. She looked over to him and smiled. He smiled back, but it soon faded, and he turned back to the stars. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"You're lying." Her maroon eyes settled on him. She had a knack for finding lies. And he knew this. He rested a hand against the back of his neck and sighed. He didn't offer a reply. "It's Nooj, isn't it?"

"What makes you say that?" He finally turned to face her.

"I see the way you look at him. And Gippal too." She now turned her eyes to the stars. "There's nothing going on between us."

"And the dancing?"

"Just learning."

"Oh?"

"Yes, 'oh'. 'Lai look," His brows lifted in surprised. It was the first time she had called him that. Gippal was the only one who'd done so, but Paine? Never. He listened. "If there was a slight bit of interest in Gippal, I'd have hung myself at the first sign of it. Nooj? There's no connection. I just won't have him killing himself while I'm around. And you?"

She paused. Baralai found himself to be holding his breath.

"You're the only one out of the three that I can talk to without hearing ridiculous antics about machina or morbid stories of seeking death. You're a regular."

She turned her gaze to him and placed a hand against his shoulder, patting it. He released the breath he'd held and it came out in a sigh. He formed a smile before he found himself laughing with her.

"A regular?"

"Yeah."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." They laughed again. And in the wake of silence, Paine sighed.

"Why do you always look to the stars? You seem entranced by them."

"Well…they're beautiful. Each one of them. Ever seen them amidst pyrflies?"

"The stars?" She looked to him. "No."

"That's a sight to see."

"Is it?"

"Of course. The beautiful and colorful souls flying around you on a starry, moonlit night. It's even better when you have a waterfall as your background, and you share the night with someone." He said, barely nodding in thought. Paine could see the admiration in his dark eyes.

"Perhaps it is, 'Lai."

"Huh?" There it was again. "'Lai". She had said it again. He looked over to her as she looked back to the sky. She searched the night just above her head and looked over each twinkle of the stars, trying to imagine what it would be like to be engulfed by the pyrflies with the sound of a strong waterfall behind her. She shut her eyes and let her imagine take it from there. It was then, as she was looking to the stars, that he noticed the deep maroon in her eyes that complimented the crimson lipstick she wore. Her pale complexion became soft and creamy under the sublime moonlight. She turned toward him, catching his stare and nervously smiled.

"What? What is it?" 

He turned away. "It's nothing."

"You're lying again. I suppose I won't be able to trust you later on."

"Sorry, It's just that—"

"Don't explain. I get the idea," She said, rising to stand. She dusted off her shorts then smiled as she crossed her arms. She paused, wrinkling her mouth as she began to think with a hand to her chin. She looked back on him. "Perhaps I'll join you again out here on my personal time. We can't keep Gippal and Nooj waiting. They'll get suspicious."

Baralai smiled and accepted the hand that was offered to him and came to a stance. He too dusted off his clothing and followed her as she led the way back to the cabin.

"So, what do you think they're doing?" Gippal asked, leaning his chair back on its hind legs. Nooj shrugged, looking from his drink to Gippal.

"What does it matter? It's their business anyway."

"Yeah. He's probably lip-locking with her right now. Haha! I bet Baralai's all shy-like!" He stood up to mimic the praeter. He picks up a broomstick in place of Baralai's staff and points it at Nooj. Nooj arches a brow over the rim of his glasses as he watches Gippal. "Oh, um, Paine." Gippal fakes a blush. "I-I…I loooooooove you!" Gippal then starts to make out with the broomstick, supplying his very own smooching sounds. "Ahahahaha! I can so see him doing that!"

Nooj worked to remain serious but he was subjected to give a small smile. And maybe even a small chuckle. "You do that well."

"Ah-yeah. Well, ya'know, I have character. I can do these things."

"You think too highly of yourself as well. What about you and Cid's girl. Rikku, was it?"

"Did you have to bring her up? C'mon, Nooj. That was two years ago." Gippal plopped into a chair and propped his legs up onto the table in front of him.

"I thought it was the right time. It'd keep you from badgering Baralai about his crush on Paine."

"The guy's a sap. He's too shy. Sometimes arrogant, but too shy. If I were him, I'd profess my love to her."

"So you haven't already? I'm shocked. You're getting off subject, anyway, we were talking about Rikku."

"Ah, it's over between Rikku and I. We just can't seem to get along. But I know she can't live without me. Besides, Nooj, what's with you and that flaming blonde? Seems like you two hit it off back then when Sin was destroyed." He took a sip of his wine.

"LeBlanc?" Nooj looked down on his glass and shook his head.

"Is that her name?" Gippal grinned.

"She'd give her life for me."

"That bad, huh?"

"No. She's just in love with someone who'd rather give his life away. I find no mutual interest in her and she doesn't seem to understand."

"Yep. That bad." Gippal said flatly. He dropped his feet from the table then leaned forward. "Hey, Nooj. What about Paine?"

"What about me?" Paine asked as she strolled in with her arms crossed as usual. Baralai came in behind her looking a bit skeptical of Gippal's behavior. Gippal grinned, folding his hands behind his head. He leaned his chair back a bit.

"Paine, we were just talking about you."

"I heard." That monotonous tone became evident as she pulled up a chair. Baralai did the same. "What were you two talking about concerning me?"

"Uh…" Gippal glanced to Nooj. Nooj shook his head briefly. "Your…uh…attitude. I don't like it."

"That's your problem. Not mine." She paused and motioned the barkeep. "Barkeep, another round."

The Hypello nodded, turning around to grab some bottles and glasses. Paine returned her attention to her friends.

"Nooj. When do we get off of this ship?"

"As soon as we hit Besaid Island. We have to meet with the high summoner then off to Luca."

"Besaid?" Paine paused, suddenly hit with a realization. "…Good."

Gippal slanted his eyes at her then shrugged. Nooj looked over to Baralai.

"What about you? Where are you going?"

"To Guadosalam. I have some business to take care of."

Gippal waved a hand in his direction. "Pfft. He's going to visit that bluish-green haired freak."

"Gippal!" Baralai scowled.

"The Praeter of Yevon?" Nooj looked to Baralai.

"That's him." Gippal chimed in.

"What for?"

"That's none of your business." Baralai calmly answered. Gippal rolled his eyes.

"Guys. We said we'd separate, right?" Paine asked, setting down the glass the barkeep handed her. The others were receiving their glasses as well. "What we do once we're gone has nothing to do with anyone else." She paused, looking directly at Gippal. "Gippal, just drop it."

Gippal lowered his hand and immediately shut his mouth. Just like the night before, Paine had once again ended Gippal's argument. She seemed to rule over him and there was nothing that he could do about it. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms with a grunt. He took his glare to the floor.

"Nooj." Paine continued. "Once we're separate, I'm no longer responsible for your life."

"I'm aware. Or should I be grateful?"

"Neither. That means I will no longer be the recorder of the Crimson Squad. I request that once we dock, I record one last time. For old times sake."

"That'd be nice." Said Baralai.

Gippal shrugged. "I'm up for it."

"I suppose." Nooj brought the last of his wine to his lips and drank it. Then reached for the next. Paine waited for him to taste it and set his glass down. Nooj cleared his throat. "But I request that what went on as our days of the Crimson Squad, stay with us. It should not be shared with anyone else." He looked over the other's faces.

"Agreed." Said Gippal, looking to his right.

"Agreed." said Baralai.

"Agreed." said Paine from behind her wine glass. Gippal held out his hands.

"To be certain, lets shake on it."

Paine, Baralai, Gippal, and Nooj, all took each other's hand and shook on it. Dropping their hand below the table, they howled calling forth a toast to their good times and bad. Two more days and their venture would come to an end, and their lives would all change. What'd this mean for Baralai and Paine? Nothing. They knew they'd eventually see each other again. It was only a matter of time.

"One question though." The attention returned to Paine. "What was it that you all saw back there in that cave?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Paine in My Heart – Shinobi of Darkness

Chap. 2

[Disclaimer: I don't own anything of final fantasy, so you can't sue me. And like Shinra says: "I'm just a kid." ^.^ Technically, not anymore, but…you know. ¬.¬' I'm a fan. So I write Fan Fics. Live and let live. u.u

Oh yeah! The answer to the cliffhanger on Chp. 1 won't be answered until Chapter 3! Nyah Nyah! Don't worry folks! It'll come about! ^^ Just…have patience.]

She found herself glaring at the empty space delivered to her beyond the spotlight that followed her every step. Her surrounding, left enshrouded in total darkness. She swung around swearing that she heard a noise, something relatively close to the sound of footsteps.

"There you are." A voice echoed from behind her. She whirled around once more, stepping back a few feet as she clutched the hilt of her sword. Still, there was nothing.

"Show your face!" She yelled, squinting against the obscure background. She cringed, finding this game to be tiring and annoying. She hated being the piece, forced to play by someone else's hand. She lived by a set of her own.

Looming out of the darkness, blonde tresses formed followed by the rest of the tanned figure. A stride of superiority became apparent as each blonde strand touched the broad shoulders of a shadowed man. Her eyes searched frantically within the darkness as her grip tightened around her sword. Soundlessly, he stopped behind her and let his lips linger about her ear. A pair of hands wrapped around her middle.

"I'm here, now. It's me… ShuYin." She felt as his lips pressed against her cheek. Her eyes widened and her grip tightened. She whirled around, vaulting the 40-pound blade over her head and cringed, watching as the blade swiped through the darkness and slammed against the empty floor. She grunted seeing that she missed.

"Damn."

"Paine! God! What in machina is wrong with you?!" 

Startled Paine's eyes shot open at the sound of a high-pitched Gippal. He was pinned against the wall with the blade of her katana wedge between his neck and left shoulder. She looked quite disoriented, sitting up in bed and looking around her room as if not recognizing it at all. She shifted her eyes at Gippal, still stuck beneath her blade. He struggled with the sword a moment, ripping the shoulder of his wife-beater in the process.

"Gippal! What are you doing here?!" she asked, looking around to make sure that she was in the right quarters. She checked off her list of things mentally as her eyes went over the room. The closet of clothes seemed in order with the exception of shoes that were in a clutter just outside the door. Her sphere recorder was still on the dresser with a sphere sitting beside it, and her warrior dress sphere was still draped over the ironing board. She raised a hand to her head, shutting her eyes. She couldn't remember a thing about last night except that she'd had a few drinks. And Baralai.

"Oh, so you don't remember?" He grinned, admiring her body. The sheer robe she wore was revealing a bit of black lace and Gippal would of killed if he hadn't noticed. He would refrain from telling her until his viewing pleasure was fulfilled. She opened an eye slowly, hesitating to remove her eyes from him. She was about to ask what it was that she couldn't remember when his childish grin and intense stare struck suspicion and she followed his gaze. She looked upon herself and she gasped, pulling the dark sheets to her chest. She wrapped it securely around her body, tucking in the corners.

"Get out!" She screamed, reaching for her sword. His smile disappeared. She screamed again when she noticed that him wearing a pair of trousers with the belt unbuckled. She feared the worst, shaking her head vigorously. "Out! Out! Out! Get out now!"

"Look, babe. Paine, I know you're upset and all, but you were the one who initiated it in the first place. You needed a way to get to sleep, so I helped." Paine couldn't believe what she was hearing. Or even thinking. This just had to be some twisted nightmare. Some fantasy that went wrong from all aspects of it. She slapped herself and sat there a moment, waiting to wake up, perhaps, in a better place. She didn't. Her eyes began burning a deep wine. Gippal had closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't notice Paine's blood boiling over in her eyes. He continued. "Now when I come to wake you up, you have a problem. So much for Sleeping Beauty."

_What? Sleeping Beauty?_ Her eyes went wide on a single guess but moved to search the floor for another option detouring her from her assumption. She scanned extensively and found none. If only Gippal could have found that an opportunity to escape before she had realized that—

"**_You_** kissed me?!" She eyed him darkly, scrambling to climb out of bed. He looked around as if she were speaking to someone else. She lunged for him but he ducked, leaving her to grasp the hilt of the sword. Escaping a stumble, he started for the door while she struggled to pull the sword from the wall. She propped a foot against the wall and pulled harder. "Come back here, Gippal!" 

"Hey! I had to wake you up somehow!" He said, stumbling backwards into the hall. He fell back against the wall opposite of her door. She pulled the sword from the wall and spun around. His eyes went wide. He lunged himself forward, grabbing the doorknob and pulled it forward. She threw her sword after him. The door slammed shut just as the razor-sharp blade of her sword cut through. The tip of the blade just inches from his face. He took off down the hall.

Baralai and Nooj looked to each other in silence at the onslaught of bangs and clanks that roared from upstairs. Nooj took a sip of his drink while Baralai reached for a cracker across the table. They turned their heads to the doorway as Gippal came tripping in. He pressed his back against the wall and waited to catch his breath. Baralai smirked at Nooj.

"She…S-She's up." Wheezed Gippal, dipping his head back in fatigue. Baralai nodded.

"GIPPAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You haven't seen me!" He warned them, shrieking. Gippal shuttled to his feet and ran across the room. He hopped over the bar counter and hid in a crawl space beneath it, pulling closed a curtain that was meant to hide the hard liquor. He winced, rattling a case of wine bottles, and passed his hands over them trying to quickly silence the noise. He sat in silence.

Paine stalked in letting the swinging door slam against the wall then flap back and forth behind her. She glanced around the room then turned to Baralai and Nooj. They sat there silently, watching her wear the dark sheets around her body. She frowned, pulling in her sword.

"Where is he?!"

Nooj shrugged but Baralai said nothing. Her eyes narrowed on them. She turned to the Hypello behind the counter and advanced in his direction, still with the sword in hand. A fist clenched the Hypello's collar, dragging him halfway over the counter.

"Spill it!" She seethed. The Hypello began to struggle. Paine scowled.

"Dr. P, He'sh here. Behind s'he counter."

"Hey!!!!!" Gippal stood up and banged his head against the counter. Wincing, he came from under it. He grumbled something that the others couldn't quite understand as he rubbed his head. He paused to fix his once perfect hair. "Sell out…."

Paine dropped the hypello and reached for Gippal who just missed her grasping hand. He began running around the tables and hopping over a few with Paine trailing behind him. Nooj and Baralai still sat in silence, wondering if Paine would catch him or not. They began making bets.

"I bet you a drink that Paine catches him in a minute." Said Baralai.

"I bet you two that Paine does it in 30 seconds." Challenged Nooj. Baralai nodded.

"You're on." And they continued to watch.

Paine continued to chase the screaming Gippal around the room. He hopped over tables, overturned a few, and threw a few all in an effort to slow her down. She evaded all of his traps and still remained behind him. Trying to vault his body over a barstool, Gippal's foot was caught in one of the holes of the conjoined legs and hooked, bringing him crashing against the floor. The stool cluttered against the floor but not before bringing down a table with it. Paine grabbed him up and slammed him to a wall by his neck.

"Damn. I owe you two drinks." Said Baralai, feeling around in his pocket for some gil. Nooj grinned, looking up from his watch.

"Wow. 13.5 seconds flat." He mused looking over to Paine who was still draped in her sheets. Baralai ordered the drinks.

"Nooj! Help me! Help! Baralai!!!" He choked, kicking his feet about. Paine squeezed tighter on his neck.

"Nooj can't help you." She brought up a hand that stared into that Al-Bhed face, ready to pound four knuckles into it. She slammed her fist to his face.

"Paine!" A soft-spoken guy yelled. Her hand froze in mid-flight just inches from a blissful endeavor that she would have enjoyed to its full extent. All thoughts of entertainment were stripped away now that her name was called. She slowly turned to face Baralai. "I sent him to wake you."

"You?" She calmly asked. Baralai nodded and she dropped Gippal. Her eyes shifted between Baralai and Nooj, ignoring the loud thud behind her. Gippal groaned, rubbing the back of his head. She crossed her arms. The discomfort of the sheet around her caused her to drop her arms. She rested her arms at her sides. "What for?"

"We're on the coast of Luca." Gippal was now resurfacing from the floor. He adjusted his torn shirt and dusted off his trousers. Paine looked to Nooj.

"What happened to Besaid?"

"You missed it. We docked but you weren't awake." Replied Baralai. Paine brought a hand to her hip.

"What? How?"

"You were asleep and…we weren't sure if we should of awakened you." answered Nooj.

"What stopped you from waking me then?" She began to move across the room, glaring at Gippal. Once before he had intruded on her quarters and she woke up to find him in her bed, drunk, mistaking her for some blonde named Rikku. She gave a disgusted sigh and rolled her eyes. Gippal grinned, running a hand through his hair.

"Trust me babe, I tried." He paused bringing in a sing-song tone. "I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end—"

"Shut it." She scowled. Baralai laughed and Gippal frowned.

"Anyway, it was a waste of time." Continued Nooj. "The high summoner wasn't around. She left to visit the temples and people of Spira. Something about helping to rebuild."

"We have to go back." Suggested Paine. Baralai shook his head.

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"It'll set us back in our travels. Besides, we've about 20 more minutes until we dock."

"And tomorrow?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Tomorrow we leave for Mushroom Rock Road." Answered Nooj.

"What's to do there?" She asked.

Nooj took another sip of his drink. "I have some business to handle. Then afterward, we make our way to Mi'hen High Road."

"We depart from there." Inserted Gippal. He pulled up a seat beside Baralai and Nooj. Paine nodded.

"Fine. I'll get dressed." Gippal stood up and grinned. "And no, Gippal. You can't help."

He shrugged falling to sit in his chair. Paine stepped out of the room and Gippal turned to his pals. He grinned that childish boy grin that he was so blessed with. He leaned forward and Baralai asked,

"So how exactly did you get her out of bed?"

"Ah…just my charm. You know how the whole prince charming thing goes. Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid. They all were saved with a kiss. That's all." He began rocking backward in his chair. Nooj shook his head at Gippal. It was all he could do. He didn't want to laugh because he knew what Paine would of done to him if he'd done so. And he imagined the reaction Baralai would have given him if he had even cracked a smile. So all he did was shake his head. Baralai stared at Gippal with an unreadable expression. Gippal laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not taking her! I had to wake her up somehow!" Gippal rolled his eyes and expressed a 'sheesh' with a shake of his head. He propped his hands behind his head and shut his eyes. "Besides, It would have been better if she had returned the favor."

Baralai stretched a foot, kicking the bottom of Gippal's chair out from under him, sending Gippal slamming backward onto the wooden floor. Nooj laughed. Gippal gave a weak cry.

"Ow…"


	3. Chapter 3

The Paine in My Heart – Shinobi of Darkness

Chap. 3

[Disclaimer: I don't own anything of final fantasy, so you can't sue me. And like Shinra says: "I'm just a kid." ^.^ Technically, not anymore, but…you know. ¬.¬' I'm a fan. So I write Fan Fics. Live and let live. u.u.

This chapter may be shorter than the others, only because I was running out of ideas. ;_; Sorry.]

-- 

"You guys never answered my question." Paine looked over the others as they stood along the deck of the ship. Nooj had his back turned on the others, with one hand against the railing of the ship. Gippal and Baralai sat side by side under the pole that secured the sail. They seemed to be engaged in a conversation about a machina that could topple Sin while Nooj stared out into the ocean. It was nighttime and the stars twinkled endlessly within the sky. The moon cast its face against the ocean's surface to reflect its radiance, as does the sun when it sets. She stood next to Nooj and pressed her hands against the railing.

"…Nooj?" It took a moment for him to turn to her. When he did, she looked him over.

"What is it?"

"…After **_Operation Mi'Hen_**, You guys mentioned to the head official that you saw an apparition. An apparition of what, exactly?"

Nooj let his eyes fall back to the ocean in front of him as he began to think. Paine waited as he patiently took his time.

"It's hard to describe. It was something dark and angry. Something terribly lost in pain and anguish. It was like someone's raw emotions just took over."

"Someone's raw emotions?"

"Yeah, and the apparition, it transformed into something huge. It loomed like death and growled, almost."

"Growled?" She looked over to him. Nooj stared straight, letting his eyes fall over the dark waters under the ship that crashed against it and raged. She dropped her eyes to her hands and he continued.

"When in that cave and when the pyreflies surrounded us, everything that I was seeing had changed. I no longer could control myself. My movements, my feelings, or thoughts, weren't attainable through my own actions. A sudden rage of anger took a hold of me, and I could only feel that which had consumed me." Gippal looked over to the two, catching the last of their conversation. He tapped Baralai on his shoulder and motioned him to join Nooj and Paine's conversation.

"Hey, you guys talking about Mi'Hen?" Asked Gippal, stepping up to them. They turned to face him and Paine nodded.

"What did _you_ see, Gippal?"

"Just about everything that Nooj said. Nothing different about it."

Baralai nodded. "Same here. It was indescribable."

Paine shook her head and leaned forward, bracing her hands against the rail. Gippal rubbed his head as he watched her. She stood up then turned to face them, folding her arms.

"Indescribable?"

"Yeah." They answered together.

"Okay."

"When we find out more about it, you'll be the first to know." Paine nodded in Baralai's direction.

"I'll be looking forward to that."

"Now," said Gippal turning on one heel. He took a few steps forward, propping his hands against his hips. "What do you say we get off of this ship and browse around?"

"Do you think its safe?" asked Paine.

"It's a risk." Answered Nooj, not quite amused by Gippal's suggestion to leave. Baralai stepped up to Gippal.

"Okay, Navigator," He smiled, placing an arm on Gippal's shoulder. "Where are we?"

Gippal raised his hands forward toward the harbor that the ship was strolling through. "Mushroom Rock Road, of course."

"Yip…-pee." Paine said dryly, rolling her eyes. Nooj stepped past them, heading toward the cabin. Gippal and the others watched him carefully step down the stairs and disappear through the doorway. Gippal swung around.

"Wonder where he's going…?"

"Probably to get away from you." Answered Paine. She uncrossed her arms and took off in the direction Nooj had gone. Baralai shrugged and followed, leaving Gippal to stand alone and rub the back of his head.

--

"What exactly is this place?" Paine asked, looking around at the small cave. She crossed her arms as she stepped around, looking over the aging walls and arches above her head. Baralai stood over Nooj's shoulder as he watched him work. Gippal leaned back against the wall with his arms folded behind his head.

"The Den of Woe." Answered Nooj. He stood before a large golden door with azure lines connecting to sphere holds. The large door began glowing as he passed his hand over it. "Paine, watch the entrance to the cave. Make sure no fiends of sphere hunters enter."

"Why? What's behind that door?"

"Are you questioning your captian?" Nooj looked back at her, over his shoulder. She shrugged, turning to leave. When she was out of sight, he nodded to Gippal. "Make sure she doesn't enter either. I'll call you when I'm done here."

Gippal nodded. "Right-o, Cap. I'll go keep her company."

Baralai waited until Gippal left the room before he stepped over to Nooj. "Think it was wise sending him after Paine?"

"No. But he'll keep her busy, none-the-less."

"You could of sent me."

"I could have. Now, take the rest of these spheres so I can seal this place."

--

Paine sighed in disgust. "Gippal."

"Aw, not happy to see such a lovely face? That's okay, but I'm not leaving."

"What…do you want?" She finally asked after a moment of silence. Gippal shrugged.

"Nothing, really. Just wanna talk, is all." Paine rolled her eyes.

"So start talking."

"Fine." Gippal took his steps in front of her, then to her right, leaning against the opposite entrance wall. He folded his arms behind his head. "So what's going on with you and 'Lai? Played _Smooch_, lately?"

She narrowed her eyes on him and turned in his direction. "What?"

"Oh, nevermind. You don't have to tell me anything. I was only pushing your buttons, kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"Fine, Fine," he shrugged, shaking his head. He held out a hand in her direction. "You're the recorder, then. But Pain, seriously, when will you and I get together? Huh?"

"Me and you?" she scoffed "Never in a million years."

"C'mon! Not even a date?"

"No. Not even a date." She looked elsewhere, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon now, I can't be that bad. You have to like me at least to a small decree."

"Not even that. Maybe in another life and when you've figured out that life isn't all fun and games."

"So you like the serious type huh? I can be serious. Watch." Gippal passed his tongue along his thumbs and ran them over his eyebrows then swiped a hand through his spiky blonde hair. He tugged on his apparel, and donned a serious look. Paine glanced in his direction, catching his hard stare. A very small crease formed into a smile on her mouth. She shook her head with a light chuckle.

"You're trying too hard." She muttered. Gippal smirked, lifting his nose to the air. He nodded in triumph.

"But I made you smile. …kinda."

"Kinda is right. Besides, I'd never date an Al-Bhed like you."

"An 'Al-Bhed like me'? You got something against Al-Bheds?"

"No. Just one named Gippal." She smiled. Gippal shook his head.

Nooj and Baralai came walking past them and the entrance. They stopped and Nooj turned halfway to face them. He nodded to both, Paine and Gippal.

"It's time to go. We need not to stay here any longer. Come on." Paine and Gippal looked at each other in silence then turned back to Nooj. They shrugged and followed the others out of the cave.

"So what's behind that door, Nooj?"

"…Pandora's box, I believe."

She frowned, looking at the back of him. She knew that was an effort to deter her from questioning him further on the mystery behind that golden door. She shrugged, letting it go. Nooj glanced back at her from the corner of his eye. He then eyes Baralai.

"You said we'd be leaving for Mi'Hen. Why should we depart from there?"

"It seems like the right place to leave from. Since the Maester passed, and the crimson squad's disbanded, the older members won't think to look for us there." Answered Nooj.

"And how long until we get there?"

"I'd say about a full day." Answered Gippal.

"One more day on that ship isn't so bad, I guess."

"Don't worry, Paine," grinned Gippal, slinging an arm around her shoulder. She shrugged it off, quite disgusted. "I'll make the last day of us together, worth it. You know I'm good for it."

Baralai looked away from the two. He shook his head. Nooj and the others stopped at the swirling blue orb stationed just a few feet from the cave that held the Den of Woe and pressed their hands against it. A smoke screen soon engulfed them, transporting them back to their ship.

Paine opened her eyes, blinking against the chest of someone, and batted away with a free hand, the smoke that came with her. She looked up to find a grinning Gippal with his arms wrapped around her, holding her in his arms. She gasped, jumping down and pushing him away. She stumbled back, cringing, balling her fists.

"Gippal!"

He smirked. "What?"

She couldn't bring herself, this time, to go against that endearing smirk of his. Instead she smacked a hand against her forehead, covering her eyes and screamed through clenched teeth. She stalked off.

"She wants me." laughed Gippal, watching her disappear through the cabin door. He pulled up a chair beside the others. Baralai stared at his glass.

"You shouldn't mess with her like that." He said without lifting his eyes from the glass.

"Why not? Afraid I'll take your crush from you?"

Baralai frowned at his words. "No. She just gets upset with you doing that."

"Aw, chill out, 'Lai. God, you act like I'm really interested in Paine. She's hot, yeah, but me and her? It'd never work out!" He rolled his eyes, then looked over to Nooj, pointing in Baralai's direction. "He's trippin'."

"Trippin'?" Nooj blinked. Gippal nodded.

"Yeah. You know, acting crazy."

Nooj nodded as if trying to understand. "….Right."

"ugh! Will you two lighten up? Why am I the only one who likes to have fun while doing serious things? Huh?" Gippal shook his head, bracing a hand against his forehead. He sighed heavily. "I swear, you two are the most boring people I know. The only person that gives me a real laugh is upstairs planning my demise."

"Ha. You may be right about that." Shrugged Nooj from behind his glass.

"What do you mean? Did she say anything?" Gippal's smile instantly faded.

"Oh, not a matter of saying. But much more of doing." Baralai shrugged.

Gippal took a moment to think and let their words settle in his mind. He gasped, racing from the table to the bar's exit. Baralai and Nooj could hear his heavy footsteps against the stairs. Seconds later, they heard him scream. In Al-Bhed he yelled:

"Oh my friggin' machina!! My clothes!!!"

"Serves you right! Lets see you find something to wear tomorrow!" yelled Paine, followed by the sound of a familiar blade.

Nooj and Baralai both engaged in hearty laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

The Paine in My Heart – Shinobi of Darkness

Chap. 4

[Disclaimer: I don't own anything of final fantasy, so you can't sue me. And like Shinra says: "I'm just a kid." ^.^ Technically, not anymore, but…you know. ¬.¬' I'm a fan. So I write Fan Fics. Live and let live. u.u.]

"I hate this place." Paine frowned, crossing her arms. They all stood on a cliff watching the sunset. Gippal rubbed a hand along his face while Baralai moved to sit beside a rock. Paine stood behind them with her arms crossed also watching the sunset in the horizon. Her eyes shifted to the crystal waters below it and the arched ruins that emerged halfway from it. She had yet to set up her sphere recorder. Nooj turned away from the bright sunlight, stepping forward toward the travel agency. 

"Yeah… can't say we had a lot of good memories here," sighed Gippal. Apologizing for the night before, He hadn't been able to save most of his tattered and torn clothes. But He managaed to find a pair of trousers hidden in a chest in one of the rooms and borrowed one of Nooj's old shirts. He wore his Al-Bhed jacket over it. He looked out into the sunset, as did Baralai. He hated for them to depart from such a long journey. But it was evident that staying together would be costly and chance of escape from Maester Kinoc and his followers, was little. He shook his head and dropped his eyes to the grass. He wouldn't admit it, but he'd miss them dearly. Most of all, he'd miss waking Paine in the morning, or spying on Baralai in the Cabin, and even teasing Nooj on the deck. He'd miss it a lot! He frowned. "But this is where it started so this is where it should end." 

"I'd hate to see it end like this. Anywhere's fine, but here." Mumbled Baralai who still had his eyes fixed on the golden sun. Paine nodded. She turned her head and looked off toward Nooj beside the Travel Agency. He had his back turned to them, a hand against the wall, and he was leaned forward as if tired. She could see his head lowered.

"Hey." She said drawing a bit of curiosity and concern. Baralai and Gippal turned in Nooj's direction. "You okay over there?"

He waved a hand behind him but remained in his position, still with his head lowered and back turned. Paine blinked. _This is the end of the crimson squad,_ Nooj realized as he shook his head slightly. He shut his eyes. _Everyone will depart from here and go on. But… what about me? Where will I turn? _He blinked. _What… about… the death seeker?_ Paine looked on as he stood there frozen in place like the statues that marked the many lands of Spira. She gave a slight frown, trying to sort through the many reasons why he'd be standing alone with his back turned on everything. Her ultimate conclusion:  the aftermath; what would happen after they had left him behind, and after they left _each other_ behind. Gippal and Baralai caught her attention.

Nooj straightened from the wall with slight hesitation then moved to turn around. He had yet to lift his eyes from the green and brown surface in which he stood on, and notice the others who engaged in conversation. He could hear Gippal's voice among the rest, relentlessly making jokes and reminiscing about their trip along Baralai's vessel. And he could hear Paine's laughter. He loved that. He would enjoy that voice for as long as he could without once ever stopping her. As her 'captain', it pleased him to see her smiling. And to him, her smiling, was a good thing. Then he heard Baralai. He looked up and saw Baralai patting her on the shoulder as well as Gippal's shoulder. They all were smiling, but for what? Their departure? The last hours that they're spending with each other? Or the days in which they've enjoyed? For what, he didn't know. And he wouldn't know until he, him self, found that answer. They all turned to face him.

"Hey Nooj!" called Baralai, "Come join us, you're missing out!"

Nooj waved them away. "No thanks, I'll just wait here. You all can have your fun." He flashed a smile, to throw them off, but Gippal wasn't convinced. He came running up with that grin that could swoon a hundred women and a hundred more. Baralai joined him, running up to Gippal's side with a calm smile of his own.

"C'mon, _Noojie_!" jeered Gippal, "Stop moping around and have a little fun once in a while. You gotta loosen up! We rarely see you smile."

Nooj blinked. "I laugh. Isn't that enough?"

Gippal rolled his eyes and Baralai crossed his arms. "The only time you'd ever laugh was with my jokes and its only because Paine's around. Any other time, it's a sin for you to even crack a smile."

 "Nuisance." Nooj sighed, turning away. "Paine's not the cause of my laughter. It's your stupidity."

"Oh, is it?" Gippal raised a brow. "My jokes must be that damn good, huh?" Gippal smirked, taking pride in his achievements of how it was him who made the man smile and not Paine. He rubbed a hand against his jaw line and grinned then moved the same hand to swipe through his blonde hair. "Man, never new I could work magic like that."

"Oh, I never said it was your magic. It was mostly due to your bratty behavior. You two are the worst people I've ever journeyed with." Nooj grinned through his sarcasm, looking at the two. Gippal didn't get it off hand so he quirked a brow in confusion. Baralai though, got it and immediately started to laugh, holding his middle. Gippal scratched his head. Nooj softly joined in on Baralai's delight.

"I-I don't get it. Explain, please." Said Gippal in Al-Bhed.

"Hey guys!" called Paine, setting up her sphere recorder. She locked in the recording sphere and opened the lid, freeing the lens from darkness. They all turned in her direction and waved. She propped the device to her eye and squinted the other. "One for old times sake, huh?"

Baralai and Gippal advanced toward her, laughed and jumping in delight. Except Nooj. He stood in the background crossing his arms. 

"Why are still recording? Your job here is done." Commented Nooj. She turned the camera on him, catching him as he looked in her direction. She shrugged an answer.

"Not sure. It just stuck with me, I guess." Gippal stepped up to the camera, taking the spotlight from the others and smiled.

"Hey, Paine." He said, smiling into the camera. "Bet you never seen a more handsome guy than me, eh?"

"Fortunately, I have." She rolled her eyes and easily submitted to a small chuckle. Gippal pouted. 

"What? Who? No one can look as good as me—Hey! Paine!"

Paine had already taken Gippal out of the camera's eye and turned the recorder on Baralai. He stood there waving with that sincere smile of his and boyish charm. Paine tilted her head.

"Say something, 'Lai."

"Huh? Uh…right." He placed a hand to the back of his head and smiled. "I'm Baralai of the Crimson Squad. This may be the last day of our journey, but it's one that'll live on with me forever. Maybe we can do this again sometime. And until that time, I'll eagerly await. How's that?"

Paine smiled. "…Perfect."

"Captain? What about you? What're you going to say?" She asked, turning the camera on Nooj. She advanced toward him with the others close behind. He looked up and pushed his glasses up onto his nose. Baralai and Gippal joined his side and each wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"What's there to say?" He tilted his head then looked to the guys on each side of him. Gippal patted Nooj's chest.

"C'mon man, think of something good. And try not to be so boring. We don't need another sad story about you hating life and us, your 'brats'." Gippal chuckled. Baralai Joined in. 

"Yeah, Nooj. Say something inspirational so that if someone of Spira were to find this, they'd be amazed of how we were the last of the Crimson Squad to survive. It'd show courage and triumph."

Nooj nodded slowly, taking in their requests. He paused then turned to the camera.

"Come on, Nooj. Say something to the Crimson Sphere." Smiled Paine.

He gave a final nod. 

"I'm… Captain Nooj, one of the members of the Crimson Squad. Gippal here," He said looking over to his left. Paine followed with the camera. "…Is my navigator. And Baralai," He turned to his right and Paine turned the camera on Baralai. "He's the engineer. But you, Paine," She returned the camera on Nooj. He held out a hand in her direction.

"Huh?" she said.

"You're my pilot."

Gippal raised a fist into the air and hooted. "Haha! Yeah! Dr. P! Whooo!"

Paine chuckled. "Nooj. That's flattering."

"Well…you wanted something. And…that was all I could think of." Nooj shrugged.

"It was nice." She nodded, still with the camera on the three. "A little too nice. Even for you." She smiled.

Nooj smiled. "Sorry if it was befitting. They were begging for something out of character."

Gippal raised a brow. "Hey! I was not begging. Baralai was, not me. I don't beg."

Baralai laughed. He made his way over to her and removed the camera from her hands. "Paine, It's your turn to say something."

"But I'm the recorder." She blinked, watching him set the camera down on a large rock. He positioned the camera so it'd capture them from head to toe. Gippal led her to Nooj and Baralai soon followed. Baralai sat a hand on her shoulder and gently shook it.

"Go ahead," He whispered, smiling at her. She nodded then turned to the camera, once again falling into that stance where her arms are crossed.

"Once to the recorder," said Gippal as they all stood before its view. Paine shrugged then stared at the recorder while Gippal and Baralai both nodded. Nooj remained still, watching the others.

"I am Paine, the Recorder for the Crimson Squad." She paused to look at the guys who all stood along side her. "I must say, I had a great time working with the guys despite the many outtakes from Gippal," She glanced in his direction and he smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "And will most certainly never forget them."

She turned around, dropping her hands to her sides. "How was that?"

"Perfect." Answered Nooj.

"So…" started Paine as she walked to claim the recorder once again. They turned to face her. Behind the camera, she was shaking. Hurting to see them leave. This just couldn't be the end of the Crimson Squad. After all that they've endured, this is it? It can't be! She brushed the back of her hand against her face, quickly wiping the tears that had begun to fall. "What do we do now? Say our goodbyes?"

Nooj nodded and Gippal and Baralai removed their arms from around him. "That seems about right."

"Well," said Gippal as he stepped backwards, swinging his arms back and forth. Paine followed him with the camera. "I guess this is goodbye. Goodbye Paine." He waved before turning his back on the recorder.

She turned the camera on Baralai as he followed in Gippal's direction, waving. "This is where I depart as well. Goodbye Paine."

The recorder then settled on Nooj as he was stepping slowly away with his cane. "Paine, this is…a see you later. We'll do this again sometime."

"Stay safe, Nooj."

Paine took a few steps back with the camera. She adjusted the focus, zooming in a bit to get all three standing before the Travel Agency. She sucked in a sharp breath, discarding the coming hurt that seeped inside. She cleared her throat.

"This is the last of the Crimson Squad. The group is disbanding, leaving to go their separate ways." She followed Nooj with the recorder as he began to walk west from the Travel Agency then turned to Gippal and Baralai as they trailed off east. Gippal and Baralai jolted forward behind a trail of gunshots, and fell into the dirt face-first. Paine gasped, turning the Recorder to where the shots came.

"What the…? Nooj?!" She gasped, stumbling back a bit with the camera as he came into view, pointing the gun at her fallen allies. He then turned the gun in her direction and advanced. She kept recording.

"What are you still doing here? I said your job was done!" He yelled.

He then fired on her, knocking the sphere recorder offline.

[I'm not sure if I should continue to do this story. I was thinking of continuing it from Paine's position as a member of the Gullwings. And how once again, she met the other members of the Crimson Squad through her journey. Reader's response could solve this problem. I'd appreciate it. ^^ Thanks - SoD]


End file.
